Bad Promise
by SilverPoisons
Summary: Summer is a special girl. She has a weird curse like ability, where she can't die. Ever. Always being reborn, in different times and universes. Because of her ability she try's to make a habit out of not promising things. But when she does, she always keeps them. MASS CROSSOVER.
1. I Die Again

**Authors note:**

**My first ever fanfic is about the main character visiting lots of world like, sherlock, doctor who, marvel, batman, Riddick, Harry potter/Addams, Percy Jackson, POC, NCIS, Once upon a time, Merlin, transformers, X-Man, hunger games and of course true blood. I may add more, it depends. But I should warn you, that with such a big project only references will be made to different worlds, so you won't have to read all of them. As I know not every one has my taste, so don't worry if you don't read one, or skip. Just read the last and first one. The story will make more sense that way. If you have any suggestions ask away. Also help. Help would be greatly appreciated. I don't own any characters or places. Except Summer.**

_**It might take me a while to update due to the fact my family is moving to the middle of nowhere and building a house, but I fully intend to update. Sorry. Silver Poison. **_

The most strangest girl that you might ever see, stood on top of a building in Texas, thinking about her strange existence. She was unlike any being ever created, born to live and live and live. Well she dies of course and is born again, in a different world, in a different life, with a different history and family. She remembers most of her past life's; her favourites include Emma Brightwater, who was a painting repairer; Faye Jamieson, who spent her years helping kids in poor country's; Cyrus Black, a guitarist in a low key band; Jace Johnson, a great guy who managed to have a wonderful career and family and last of all Hunter Green, a medieval knight who lived to party and drink. If she was lucky this life might turn out all right to, but seeing though she lived in a world full of vampires and creatures, she doubted she'll leave any time soon seeing as though shes now a vamp. She stared over at the blonde, who was part Faire, Sookie and sighed. Here was this blonde girl, who barley even in knows this man, crying for him as we waited for him to meet the sun. I should be the one crying for him, fore he is my sires maker, but I never even shed a tear. I supposed my attire stood out between the two of them as Sookie stood in a white and pink plaid dress and Godric in white yoga like pants and shirts, while I wore a short tight red leather miniskirt, a bright silk aqua corset, thigh high black stilettos and a small crooked top hat perched on my Red curly head. I let out another sigh as Sookie started begging for him to go inside. I turned on my boot, marched inside and right down to my maker, Eric's, room. I knock on his door hesitantly, awaiting his answer. "Go away Blaze." His cold silky voice answers without hesitation.

I roll my golden brown eyes in annoyance, before barging in any way. Eric was hunched over on his bed, with a look of annoyance and sadness on his face. "I said go away Blaze!" He thundered.

"Right, I'm totally gonna leave my depressed master on his lonesome, cause that totally cry's self preservation." I say sarcastically.

He closes his eyes and I swear to all things godly he was counting to ten in his head. "Please Blaze, leave me be." He pleads.

I walk over to him and put my arm around him awkwardly. "There, there Eric. It gets better, lots of people I love have died." I say reassuringly, patting him on the arm. He smiles, notices my muffled yawn and lies back onto the bed pulling me with him.

"Goodnight, Blaze." He says closing his eyes.

"Goodnight of the internal damned." I say sleepily. He lets out a chuckle.

The door bursts open awakening me from my slumber, there was A hotel maid, shaking and crying. "There's been a bomb discov..." She begins, only to be cut off as the building starts to shake. Eric didn't even hesitate as he stood up, grab my hand and rush out side.

"What about Bill and Sookie?" I yell as we rush away.

"They left as soon as the sun went down." He replies, slowing as we reach out side.

There are vampire hating churches everywhere, screaming, yelling laughing and some are even dancing.

"What about-" I begin only to be cut off as a bullet collided in my back, making me gasp and fall over in pain.

"Dam it! I missed the fucking blonde!" A hill billy cries.

Eric didn't waist another minuet, he picked me up and carried me all the way to hill, sitting and pulling me in his arms. "How can I help you, Blaze!?" He demand asks.

"You can't. The bullet is silver nitrate. It won't be long before it reaches my hart." I gasp in pain.

"I can't lose you too, Amazon." He pleads.

"It's ok Eric. Better me than you, huh?" I say

A look of anger flashes across his face, "Never say that again, ever." He demands.

"Well i certainly won't be able to, hmm?" I quip

A blood tear comes out of his eye, and splashes on my face. "My child, do you remember the night we met?" He asks.

"Of course I do! I was a tough mean Amazon, who got lost and was found by a Viking who offered me a life time of love." I replie, rearranging the story a bit.

"That's not how it goes." He states pulling me closer.

"Your really holding me tight, I must look like shit." I say trying to make him laugh.

He tells the tale completely ignoring my last sentence, "You were a mighty strong Amazon, who got lost in her own jungle, only to be poisoned by a snake, left dying I approached you and saw a spark. I knew you to be perfect for me. I offered you eternal life, witch you replied with-"

I cut him off, "Well I don't know about you, but I'll be one special creature."

"What am I to do with out you?" He asks,

"Hmm... Fall in love with that blond you're so fond of and generally avoid witches?" I suggest.

I felt my un beating hart start to stop. "Hey Eric, I'll be back, I promise. So don't sell my shit." I gasp out, before i am floating above my crumbling corpse.

"Blaze! Blaze!" He cries, more tears falling free.

I continue watching a moment, only for my sister, Pam to appear. "Eric what's wrong, where's Blaze?" She asks quickly, crouching down next to Eric.

"Gone, Pam, she's gone." He says robotically.

A look of understanding crosses her face, before hardening. "Come on Eric-" she begins, only for my hearing to be cut off, as I float away. That's the day Blaze died.

On December 19th on year where little happened, a new baby girl was born to a loving family, who they named Summer. Now Summer was no ordinary child. Her hair a stunning shade of Amber, her eyes a mutated red, but the most shocking thing discovered was she spoke Norwegian instead of English. That child was in no way stupid, she new she was different and relished it. While most little girls got barbies and Kens, she got Vikings and home made barbies, that she called Eric and Pam.

Once upon a time she was known as Blaze; but now she is Summer and Blaze is dead. But Blaze made a promise, one she intends to keep.


	2. Meeting Sherlolly

A small girl with her long Amber hair done in a Wednesday Addams style, her red eyes peer over at the offending male, who was sitting under her tree. He was hunched over, clutching what looks to be a science book in his hands. The little girl narrows her yeses and matches towards the offending male who was in her space. "Hey you book boy, that's my spot!" She yells in annoyance.

The boy pays no attention to her and continues reading his book. She huffs in annoyance and walks to stand in front of him. After a moment he looks up and squints up at her. "Your blocking my sun." He says.

"You're sitting in my spot." She says angrily.

"It's a tree." He says bewildered.

"It's my tree!" She screeches, causing a few mothers and Nanny in the park to look over.

"Don't be stupid, it is on public property. Now go away." He says dismissively.

Her eyes narrow even more. "If you won't move, I'll have to sit on ya." She decides.

She turns around preparing to sit on him ignoring his startled, "What?"

The boy jumps swiftly away just as she sits. He sighs in annoyance, closes his book and peers at her more closely. She stares right back at him, an eyebrow lifted in curiosity. A few moments pass and his face turns from curiosity, to anger. He sticks his hand out, "My name is Sherlock Holmes and you are?" He asks.

She stands up takes his hand and shakes it furiously, "My name is Summer Rose. Let's be friends." She introduces In a fake proper accent.

"Friends? I don't have friends." Sherlock states.

"Well now you do!" She says cheekily.

"Whatever." He says rolling his eyes, picking up his book and going back yo reading.

"So... How old are ya?" Summer questions.

Sherlock ignores her and continues reading.

"If your not gonna answer me, I'll make ya." she sings.

No response.

"Ok than." She signs, "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves and goes something like this."

Sherlock twitches.

She sighs again and bellows on the top of her lungs, "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your ner-"

"Alright." He bellows, "I'm five Years old!"

"Really me to!" She beams.

"Well what do we have here, boys." A boys voice taunts.

They look up and standing there was a group of seven year old boys. "Anderson!" Sherlock growls.

"Looks like swirly's got a girl friend!" The boy, Anderson taunts.

"Do you even know what a girlfriend is Andy?" Sherlock asks in a monotone voice.

Anderson's face goes red. "Well I think you deserve each other. The perfect match, the freak and the demon kid!" Anderson growls.

"I am not a freak!" Sherlock says forcefully.

"Why won't your girlfriend go back home to those batty old demons in north wales and leave your fake family alone!" A different boy cries.

"Yea you should runaway from home, so that way mrs and mr Rose won't have to see your ugly freaky monster face!" Anderson adds victoriously.

As soon as Anderson finished talking, Summers face turned a vicious red, her eyes seem to be glowing, she lunges forward and punches Anderson right in the face, making him stumble. "Sherlock and I are not freaks!" Summer screeches.

"Summer darling, if your gonna punch someone try and break there nose." Summers Nanny Mary called.

Summer huffs in annoyance turning to look at her nanny, who was being stared at by the other mothers and nanny's horrified. "Sure thing nanny!" Summer calls, giving her a thumbs up.

Anderson stood up clutching his face, he glares at her, only to run screaming when Summer starts to move towards him. Summer turns to Sherlock who was staring at her in wonder, "Don't worry Sherlolly, I no one will pick on you ever again. I promise." Summer declares, "Now come on, I'll introduce you to nanny."

She grabs Sherlocks hand pulls him over towards Mary.

Summer and Sherlock stood on the steps of there new university. "Come on Sherlolly, this is the first day of our new carrier!" Summer sings, pulling him over to the science building.

"But why must I sit through lectures with idiots and learn things I already know, just to prove I am incompetent enough to work for the police." Sherlock complains loudly.

"Because the rest of the world isn't as smart as you Sherlolly." Summer comforted him.

Just as Sherlock opens his mouth to talk a loud voice butts in, "Sherlock is that you!?" A voice calls.

They both turn to see a man in a suit walking towards them, holding a brief case and a group of people. "Who are they Sherlolly?" Summer whispers to him.

"An idiot." Is all Sherlock says, watching the man approach with a guarded expression.

"Sherlock, meet my possible feature business partners. Now, Sherlock I was telling them about what a freaky ability you have." Suit guy says.

"It is not an ability as you call it, but the science of deduction!" Sherlock says annoyed.

"You can call it whatever you want, but it still got you with the nickname Freak and everyone hating you." Suit guy says like it's in big deal.

Summer clenches her fist and swings it at him, braking his nose. He stumbles backwards clutching his face. "Summer, darling, your getting better!" A voice calls from behind.

Everyone turned, except for Summer and Sherlock. Walking towards them is Mary, "What are you doing here Mary!" Summer says.

"Now, now, Summer is that anyway to treat your friends?" Mary asks stoping in front of them.

Summer sighs in exasperation, "Hello Mary, how are you."

"I am wonderful, darling." Mary chirps, "Now come let's talk about your classes."

Mary takes Summers arm and leads her away.


End file.
